Enchantments
A piece of equipment is considered enchanted if it spawns with additional bonuses to its base stats. These enchanted equipments can spawn randomly from chests, dropped by enemies or bought from the Scavenger and are easily identified by a colored glow around it, said glow's color varies depending on the enchantment bonus. Legendary equipment have a red glow but it's just indicative of their unique nature, not of an enchantment bonus. Enchantments should not be confused with the effects of Whetstones or Reinforcement Patches, though enchanted equipment can spawn with a reinforcement bonus, especially in higher floors of The Tower. The possibility of finding enchanted equipment increases in higher difficulties. In The Tower instead it increases for every block completed. Weapons and armour increase their trash value by 5 gold for every +1 stat increase an enchantment gives. Thus, green and blue (Superb) increase 5 gold and yellow and aqua increase 10 gold, ignoring reinforcements. See also Consecrate for the equip-altering passive and how it's affected by enchantments and weapon type. Effect of Enchantments on Stats Enchantments only alter stats such as Attack, Defense, Speed, Faith, Intellect, Health, Magic Resistance and Damage. Weapon-type bonuses (+Backstab of Daggers) and Legendary bonuses (ex: Lovers Necklace's Auto-Charm) cannot be replicated. Only weapons, with the exception of the Heavy Gauntlets, can get Damage bonuses. Also, higher damage weapons may receive more than +1 to max damage, possibly affecting the base damage as well (most commonly if a weapon has been repeatedly reinforced). Also consider the following tips: * Enchantments may raise the max damage of weapons even if said weapons have a main stat besides damage. * Stealth is never rewarded as a bonus stat - only as an upgraded main stat on Leather Shoes, Hermes' Sandals, Cloth Shoes, Ambush Boots, or Hunter's Barb or through Consecration of a stealth weapon. * Concerning the above: Main stats can only be buffed via blue or aqua enchantments, never by green or yellow enchantments (ex: Leather Armor cannot receive Robust or Impenetrable enchantments, but its defense can still be increased by Superb or Stalwart enchantment). * The only exception to the above rule is green damage (Bloody) and yellow damage (Brutal) enchantments, which will increase a weapon's max damage or the Heavy Gauntlets' max damage the same way a Superb bonus may. * The increase in damage is more than 1 on weapons with high damage. Green Rank Gives +1 on a new stat to any piece of equipment. Read the section above concerning enchantment limits and specifics to damage bonuses. Blue Rank Gives +1 on a main stat. Each equipment has its own main stats, those with multiple main stats may have multiple enchant variants). For specific bonuses see the corresponding equip's page. Yellow Rank Gives +2 on a new stat to any piece of equipment. Read the Effect of Enchantments on Stats section above concerning enchantment limits and specifics to damage bonuses. Aqua Rank Gives +1 to both a main stat and a new stat. For details read the Green Rank and Blue Rank Sections. Also read the Effect of Enchantments on Stats section above concerning enchantment limits and specifics to damage bonuses. A special rule concerning the Vicious enchantment is that it'll increase damage and an extra stat (see example below), thus it won't ever appear on weapons with a single stat (ex: Short Sword). Category:Gameplay